


Too Exotic For Socks (Apparently)

by LuckyAltair



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/F, Foot Fetish, Gags, Humiliation, Light Bondage, Non-Sexual Bondage, Scent Kink, Scents & Smells, Socks, Sweat, disgust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 16:17:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16245317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyAltair/pseuds/LuckyAltair
Summary: Tenko finds sweaty footprints in her talent lab after inviting Angie over, and she’s going to show that exotic islander why people wear socks.





	Too Exotic For Socks (Apparently)

“Huh? What are...” Tenko Chabashira couldn’t help but notice the footprints -more accurately described as the sweaty outlines of feet- on the tatami mats of her talent lab floor that could only belong to one girl.

Angie Yonaga; apparently she was too exotic to understand the concept of socks.

Her nose scrunching up in annoyance, Tenko headed towards the entrance of the lab with a plan forming on how to make that tanned islander pay for her grossness.

She had invited Yumeno over for some time alone with her, but that weird girl had somehow ended up getting invited by Yumeno and ruining everything. 

Tenko could hear -and eventually saw- Angie and Yumeno chatting in the show-removal area of the dojo as she came into the scene from further in the lab. The martial artist could see Angie’s all-but-pointless sandals laying scattered on the carpeted floor while Yumeno’s elf-like booties were set neatly and upright at the ledge.

Both girls turning to her as she entered, Tenko glossed right over looking at the tanned girl and addressed Yumeno directly as she could manage.

“H-hi, Yumeno... if you could... er... let me and Angie have a second in private...?” The mere eye-contact with cute little Yumeno turned her knees to jelly and made Tenko blush all over, her words coming out as broken, shaky stutters that barely got her message across.

“Eh... whatever...” The lazy magician didn’t question it twice and was already wandering off back into the lab before Angie could even question what Tenko wanted with her.

“Tenko needs Angie in private, but Atua is always- Oooh!?” The eccentric artist didn’t even get to finish her sentence before the martial artist grabbed her brusquely by the bands of her swimsuit top and pulled her close, a socked foot kicking the flat of one of those strewn about sandals to send it up into Tenko’s other hand.

“You’re just like a degenerate male... you have no idea how to be hygienic!” Shaking the stunned artist like a rag doll, Tenko shouted in her face while holding the girl’s own sandals close to her tanned face, the scent of sweat on the sole reaching her just barely.

“Sweat is a holy offering to Atua; all must strive to reach His sweaty salv-nmmph!” Having enough of Angie’s excuses, Tenko did what she felt was the most fitting of punishment for the girl that left her sweaty footprints on her dojo floor.

She shoved that sandal, straps and all, right into the girl’s face, making sure the lukewarm sweat on the insole was squishing Angie’s nose down.

“You- you should wear socks, at least!” Giving the last remnants of her anger out with a final push on the sandal before spinning the white-haired artist around and -sacrificing her own green pinwheel hair tie for this next part- tied the sandal’s straps around the back of Angie’s head.

Angie’s slender hands flailing in as she was trapped into smelling her foot via her sweaty sandal, the martial artist gave a quick shove to the artist’s jacket-clad back and sent her tumbling into an open storage closet used for extra mats.

The door slammed shut behind her as she squealed in shock, leaving her in complete darkness and silence.

The artist couldn’t help but look down her nose in what little dim light she had and see the mocking silhouette of her dainty little foot outlined in grey sweat on the sole of her sandal. 

“Maybe Angie does need to wear socks...” was the only sentence muttered out in the dark closet between tiny whimpers of disgust from the the islander as the smell continued to assault her as the sole sense she could rely on now.

Making sure for just a moment that Angie didn’t come barging out of the closet, Tenko smirked to herself for a job well-done and wiped her hands off on her shirt.

“Are you done yet...?” Came the quiet voice of Yumeno as she emerged from the dojo to meet back with Tenko and the now-absent Angie.

“Of course we’re done!” The martial artist was beaming with pride as she spoke, seemingly expecting Yumeno to find her act of bullying to be praise-worthy as well.

That pride shattered when Yumeno’s next question came with a surprising amount of concern in the usually-lazy redhead’s voice.

“Where did Angie go then...?” The mage tilted the brim of her floppy hat down to hide her teary-eyed expression as she spoke.

“She... uh... had some Atua... worshipping to do... yeah. Don’t worry about that, though! Come on, there’s so much Neo-Aikido I want to show you!” Hiding her guilt by changing the subject frantically, Tenko grabbed the girl’s small hand and tried to lead her back to the center of the dojo to practice moves with her.

Except... the girl’s socked foot caught the raised edge of the changing area and was sent face-planting into the tatami mats with a unamused Yumeno looking on at her side.

The martial artist felt something warm and sticky on the floor as the darkness behind her reflexively closed eyes hid what the mysterious substance was.

But when she raised her face from the floor, one hand going to cover the new red mark on her forehead, Tenko went pale in horror.

She could make out the slightly-darkened outline of a dainty footprint on the mat, now smeared where her nose had rubbed up against it.

Two different girls murmured out a “eww...” under their breath within the talent lab.

**Author's Note:**

> Tenko’s a big dork and fun to bully. In other news, water is wet.
> 
> Also look how ironically poetic this gets towards the end with how both girls end up.
> 
> Oh, and lazy Yumeno is here too, I guess.


End file.
